Adonis Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = | first = May 9, 2002 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Adonis Zane | born = | birthplace = The Royal Oldham Hospital , | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = | spouse = Chelsea Dawson (2003) Karina Jerome (2008) Samira Kumar (2009–10, 2013–15, 2015–) Megan Walker (2010–13) | romances = Megan Walker Sheridan Montgomery | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Craig Zane | adoptivemother = Ellen Zane | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1983–94) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sterling Fox III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell Brandy Grayson | sons = Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | daughters = Leela Grayson | adoptivedaughters = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Kendall Baldwin Grayson Vanderbilt Delia Vanderbilt Liberty Winters Marcus Fox Percy Winters Katie Fox | relatives = }} Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Grayson (né Zane) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. In 2002, Donnie ingratiates himself to the wealthy Grayson family, through international supermodel Amelia Kane Grayson as he believes her husband, record executive Nicholas Grayson was involved in his mother's death. In 2003, Donnie uncovers that Nick's NFL player son Terence was the prime suspect in his mother's murder and has him arrested putting Donnie at odds with Terence's twin sister Nikki Mitchell. In a shocking twist, Donnie is revealed to be Nick and Amelia's biological son. In addition to Donnie's presence destroying Nick and Amelia's marriage, it drives a wedge between Nick and his other children. Storylines 2002–2013 Adonis comes to Jericho City in 2002 and ingratiates himself to the Grayson family. Donnie gets himself a job as the new bodyguard and personal chauffeur to legendary record executive Nicholas Grayson. Donnie keeps a low profile for several months, always at Nick's side during many events. He barely even speaks but is very observant. In July 2002, Donnie takes a bullet for Nick's wife Amelia when she is targeted in a mob hit, from her own brother André D'Angelo. Nick is very grateful and wants to give Donnie more responsibilty. Donnie takes advantage this and starts stealing money from Nick. Meanwhile, he befriends Chelsea Dawson when he rescues her from a mugger and they begin dating. Nick later confronts Donnie about being a con artist and rapist. As a minor, Donnie was convicted of rape. His father is a cop and convinced him to take a plea deal and a suspended sentence. Donnie is furious when Nick threatens to get his probation revoked. Terrified, Donnie makes love to Chelsea on New Year's Eve and skips town soon after. Donnie sneaks back into town in early 2003, Amelia takes pitty on him and gets him a security job at Fox Creations. With Nick out of town on business, Amelia convinces Donnie to accompany her to the mayor's annual charity gala. At the party, Nick's NFL player son Terence gets drunk and confesses that he killed a woman he once loved and it could cost him his career. However, the fire alarm goes off before Donnie can question him any further and Terence doesn't remember their conversation. Donnie gets drunk at a bar and confides in Sheridan Montgomery about his mother Ellen's mruder. Sheridan and Donnie have a one-night-stand. When her estranged biological mother Katheryn Fox suffers a stroke upon discovering their connection, Donnie encourages Amelia to help with her recovery. Amelia is hesitant as she blames Kay for the deaths of both of her sons. Later it is revealed that Donnie is working for his father, a diretor at the FBI Craig Zane to implicate Nick in his wife Ellen's murder. Though Donnie isn't sure Nick killed his mother, Craig urges him to get the evidence. Donnie later comes upon Terence's fiancée Marnie Nightingale sniffing cocaine. She says that dealing with Terence's mood swings takes a toll. Though he refuses the drugs, Donnie agrees to share a drink with Marnie and he is shocked when Marnie reveals that Terence killed a woman named Ellen whom he'd had an affair with in college. After Marnie suffers a miscarriage and Terence can't comfort her, Donnie convinces her to make a statement to the police about the murder. Craig is furious as he had his sights set on Nick getting arrested. Donnie urges him to hold off on Terenece's arrest until he can find evidence that Nick covered it up. Meanwhile, Chelsea convinces Donnie to take a roadtrip and they end up in Las Vegas. He is shocked when she proclaims his love for him and ask him to get married. Donnie and Chelsea return and he is shocked to learn that Sheridan is her mother. Donnie and Sheri agree to keep quiet about their tryst. Meanwhile, Craig crashes Katheryn's annual 4th of July party and arrest Terence and exposes Donnie and Marnie's part in his arrest. Donnie is later blindsided when Chelsea confronts him about the affair with Sheri after she confesses out of guilt. Donnie reluctantly admits to the affair and goes to the Dominican Repubic where they get a divorce so she can marry her true love, Tyler Riley. Bitter and lonely, Donnie seduces Sheridan once again and taunts Chelsea about it. Donnie and Sheridan attend the Halloween masquerade ball together. At the ball, they run into Chelsea where she accuses him of using her mother. They kiss only to be interrupted by Terence's distraught twin sister Nikki Mitchell wielding a gun. Nikki blindsides Terence with news of her brother's attempted suicide in prison. The Graysons, Sheridan, Tyler and Nikki's husband Jeremy Mitchell rush to the scene just as Nikki is pulling the trigger and Amelia blurts out that Donnie is her brother. Nikki faints, the gun goes off and Donnie gets shot. Donnie awakens to find Nick and Amelia at his bedside and Nick leaves to go see about Nikki. Amelia reveals that Nick saved Donnie's life and she finally tells Donnie the truth about his conception and birth. Sheri breaks off the relationship despite Donnie's claims that his feelings for her are real. A bitter Donnie sets out to breakup Chelsea and Tyler's marriage and seduces her. Meanwhile, Donnie confronts Craig about his vendetta against Nick and keeping adoption secret. After Tyler divorces Chelsea and skips town, she rejects Donnie once and for all. 2015– OLD The recently widowed Donnie Zane comes to Jericho City having just buried his wife and moves in with his best friend Chase Stewart at his dorm. A grief stricken Donnie drowns his sorrows in alcohol and women which Chase uses to hide that he is gay. After losing out on a security job at Harmony Records due to his criminal record, Donnie catches the eye of Amelia Grayson who agrees to put in a good for him. However, Donnie later returns to Boston for a parole hearing in December. Upon his return in early 2003, Amelia helps Donnie get a job as her husband Nicholas Grayson's new bodyguard and he ingratiates himself to the family befriending both Amelia and Nick's NFL player son Terence. Donnie later gets into a fight with one of Nick's business associates who makes a racist remark and he quits after he refuses to apologize. Donnie is about to leave town when Amelia convinces him to accompany her to the mayor's annual charity gala. During the gala, Terence gets drunk and confides in Donnie that his career is over because he killed someone. However, the fire alarm goes off before Terence can finishes his story. When her estranged biological mother Katheryn Fox suffers a stroke upon discovering their connection, Donnie encourages Amelia to help with her recovery. Amelia is hesitant as she Katheryn for the deaths of both of her sons. Donnie an anonymous tip that implicates Terence in his wife's murder and Nick in the cover up. Donnie turns the evidence over to the police and has Terence arrested in July 2003. On his way out of town, Donnie befriends Chelsea Dawson when he saves her from a mugger and she convinces him to stick around so she can thank him. Chelsea convinces Donnie to accompany her to the town's annual Halloween masquerade ball. Donnie wants to skip the ball but Chelsea assures him no one will recognize him in costume. The couple enjoys the party and share their first kiss just as Terence's distraught twin sister Nikki interrupts them with a gun. Nikki blindsides Donnie with the news of Terence's attempted suicide in prison. The Graysons along with Nikki's husband Jeremy Mitchell rush to the scene and all are shocked when Amelia blurts out that Donnie is Nikki's brother. Nikki faints, the gun goes off and Donnie gets shot. Donnie awakens to find Nick and Amelia at his bedside and Nick leaves to go see about Nikki. Amelia reveals that Nick saved Donnie's life and she finally tells Donnie the truth about his conception and birth. In 2004, Donnie makes plans to marry Chelsea though Amelia, Katheryn and Nick believe he is rushing. Despite the warnings, they get engaged while Donnie reluctantly stands in as the best man at Chase's wedding to the beautiful Samira Kumar. Donnie is shocked when his wife Karina is revealed to be alive as her family faked her death. An irate Donnie divorces Karina and struggles to make amends with the Graysons — though Terence is exonerated, he refuses to come home. Nick and Amelia assure their son that he did the right by going to the police. Donnie and Chelsea elope on Christmas Eve but their happiness is short lived as a bitter Nikki leaks to the press that Donnie was in prison for raping a sixteen year old girl. In 2005, Chelsea immediately files an annulment which Donnie tries to contest as he maintains his innocence. Nick isn't too convinced of his son's innocence considering the girl ended up pregnant. Samira discovers Donnie's accuser is Bianca Olson and Donnie longs for a relationship with the boy but is afraid of the trouble it will cause. Donnie later meets his oldest sister Zoe for the first time and her political incorrectness immediately rubs him the wrong way. In 2006, Samira confides in Donnie about the lack fo sexual chemistry with Chase and Donnie urges Chase to fix his marriage before Samira becomes suspicious. Meanwhile, Amelia discovers she might have another grandson and wants to order a paternity test on Bianca's son Keegan but Donnie warns her to stay out of it. Fortunately, Amelia doesn't listen and Donnie is shocked when the paternity test reveals that he is not Keegan's father. Donnie confronts Bianca who confesses that she was never completely sure that he was her attacker. Thanks to the his family's political connections, Donnie is able to get his criminal record expunged once Bianca recants her original statement. Donnie later dates Amy Thompson but he is hesitant to sleep with her due to how his recent romantic troubles. Amelia notices how close Donnie and Samira have gotten and encourages him to pursue her instead. Barley six months into dating, Donnie and Amy become engaged on Christmas Eve. However, on New Year's Eve, Samira gets drunk and kisses Donnie. In 2007, Amy and Donnie are married but the marriage quickly falls apart due to an accident that leaves Amy temporarily blind. Just as Amy regains her eyesight, she witnesses a close moment between Donnie and Samira and has the marriage annulled. Much to Nikki's dismay, Donnie and Terence reconcile when Terence gets traded to the local team. In 2008 In 2009 In 2013, Donnie, Samira and Zane are unable to attend Nick and Amelia's wedding as the heavily pregnant Samira is unable to fly. Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Adonis Grayson (aka Adonis "Donnie" Zane) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named for R&B singer, , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Adonis Zane — named for 's character in . Born on January 27, 1981, Donnie is the illegitimate son of music mogul, Nicholas Grayson and world famous supermodel, Amelia Kane. Donnie is stolen by his uncle Razor Jerome and sold on the black market on the orders of Dante D'Angelo. Dante orders his abduction on behalf of his ex-lover and Amelia's bitter rival, fashion designer Katheryn Fox. Katheryn has Dante get rid of the baby to keep Amelia from having any further claim on the Fox family fortune because it is assumed that Amelia's then husband Gary Fox is the baby's father. Between 1996 and 2003, it is revealed that Dante and Katheryn are Amelia's biological parents — and therefore Donnie's grandparents. Personality Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 2002 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1981 births